(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latching device for a lock, particularly to a latching device for a door lock which is used for building passageways and has an excellent performance against thieves. The present invention has a function of multiple locking actions and is adapted to two different door sizes.
(B) Description of the Relevant Art
The present invention relates to a latching device for a lock, particularly to a latching device for a door lock which is used for building passageways and has an excellent performance against thieves.
When a door is used for a gate, a bedroom, or other private areas, it usually requires a lock with a function of multiple locking actions. Further, standard doors have two different installation distances measured from a keyhole to a door frame: 60 mm and 70 mm. When a door lock is to be used, these two factors have to be considered.
If a door lock is selected according to the dimensions of a building, the desired purposes and the standards thereof, there will be a large number of different door locks required, which increases the amount of stock, as well as the risks of erroneous supply, inappropriate installations, delayed installations, and correcting the installation mistakes. The above facts may result in a considerable increase in costs.